Bobby's World: The Game
Summary Bobby Generic is a young boy with big imaginations that used to live at his homeworld of Bobbyland. One day, his home was under attack by Lord Reality and his wife Lady Reality, two sinister dark rulers who hate children, imagination, and creativity. In order to get away from them, he packs his stuff and uses the magic fairy pixie dust on him, which lifts him up into the outer space, as he leaves his home and moves into Oregon on planet Earth where he meets the Generic family, who adopted him, and his next-door neighbor, who is a little girl named Jackie. At first, Bobby has some difficulties adjusting to his new life, but he manages to pull through. Unfortunately, Lord Reality has designed a plot, with help from Lady Reality, to destroy Bobby and take over planet Earth. This leads both Bobby and Jackie on an epic journey to save the world from Lord and Lady Reality's wrath and bring imagination and creativity back to children everywhere. The treacherous quest takes Bobby and Jackie through some of Earth's most valued places including San Francisco, Hollywood, Las Vegas, Miami, New York City, Anchorage, Honolulu, Mexico City, Toronto, Vancouver, Montreal, Halifax, Rio de Janeiro, London, Paris, Lisbon, Madrid, Rome, Athens, Berlin, Suez, Cairo, Tokyo, Yokohama, Hong Kong, Dubai, Kolkata, Beijing, Singapore, Mumbai, Brisbane, Sydney, Perth, Auckland, Invercargill, and Antarctica. And all the while, the pair are pursued by Lord and Lady Reality's henchmen/army and a relentless "tough as nails" hitman called Mr. Von Terrible. Cast * TBA as Bobby" Generic, a 4-year-old little boy with his big overactive imagination on how he sees the world. Bobby has spiky black hair. In Bobbyland, he wears a white sailor-like hat with black tassels, white shirt with short sleeves, blue navy sailor collar with white stripes, blue shorts with two white buttons, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. On Earth, he wears a white shirt with red short sleeves, red sho TBA as Bella * TBA as Dorm * TBA as Kathy * TBA as Young Tommy * TBA as Young Ruth * TBA as Young Kathy ** Cameron Seely as Jackie, Bobby's next-door neighbor/classmate/love interest with the floor-length pigtails who is the main deuteragonist of the movie. She has a crush on Bobby and always kisses him, which he hates, and hugs him, which he loves. She speaks with a monotonic voice. ** Nick Kroll as Lord Reality, a sinister dark lord who hates children, especially Bobby, imagination, and creativity. He's the main antagonist of the movie. *** Lord Reality's voice is based off of Sergei from ''The Secret Life of Pets 2''. ** Emily Blunt as Lady Reality, Lord Reality's wife who, like him, also hates children, imagination, and creativity. She's one of the two secondary antagonists of the movie. ** Gary Oldman as Mr. Von Terrible, a relentless "tough as nails" hitman who is hired by Lord Reality and Lady Reality to exterminate Bobby and Jackie. He's one of the two secondary antagonists of the movie. ** Chris Pratt as Howard Generic, Bobby's father. ** Elizabeth Banks as Martha Generic, Bobby's mother who often punctuates her speech with phrases like "Fer corn sakes", "Fer cryin' in the mud", "gee golly", "gosh darn", and "don't 'cha know". ** Miranda Cosgrove as Kelly Generic, Bobby's 15-year-old tomboyish bully sister. ** Owen Vaccaro as Derek Generic, Bobby's 10-year-old brother who always teases and insults Bobby and tends to call him a "dork". ** Kristen Bell as Aunt Ruth, Martha's sister who is Bobby's aunt. ** Seth Rogen voices the following characters: *** Uncle Ted, a fun-loving fellow who is Bobby's uncle. He's also the brother of Martha and Ruth. *** The narrator of the movie. ** Frank Welker as Roger, the Generic family dog. ** Steve Buscemi as a news reporter. ** John Ratzenberger as an animated caricature of himself. ** Patrick Stewart as an animated caricature of himself. ** Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele as Paul and Benny, respectively. They both live in Hollywood and believe that Bobby and Jackie are the people they hired to make money for a movie. ** Patrick Warburton as a Walmart cashier. ** Bill Hader as The Extreme Life-Hacker, who hacks life for the people of the world. ** Sean Giambrone as Sammy, the Extreme Life-Hacker's trusted assistant. ** Denis Leary as Agent Alan. ** Jason Bateman as Mike, Agent Alan's sidekick. ** Seth MacFarlane as Brian, Agent Alan's second sidekick. ** Chris Pine as Tom, a man who has a love relationship with Sarah. ** Kristen Schaal as Sarah, a coffeemaker in New York City, who is nice and sweet to the people. She also has a love relationship with Tom. ** Allison Janney as Mary. ** Conan O'Brien as a driver. ** Ally Maki as Jenna. ** Patton Oswalt as Dave. ** Michael Peña as Buzzy, a two-language speaking Italian guy who lives in Mexico City. ** Kimiko Glenn as Yosha, a girl who befriends Bobby and Jackie. She lives in Tokyo. ** Jacob Tremblay as Timmy, Yosha's little brother who also lives in Tokyo. He also has a secret superhero alter-ego named Super-Timmy. His voice actor recorded all of Timmy's lines before starting production on ''Good Boys''. ** Charlyne Yi as No-Name, Yosha's older sister. Despite their differences, No-Name shares a friendship with Timmy. Additionally, Gal Gadot, Kristen Wiig, Michael Cera, and Salma Hayek have been cast in undisclosed roles. Production Gallery Cover arts The Tommy & Ruth Video Game Cover Art Nintendo Switch.png Nintendo Switch cover art The Tommy & Ruth Video Game Cover Art PS3.png PlayStation 3 cover art The Tommy & Ruth Video Game Cover Art PS4.png PlayStation 4 cover art The Tommy & Ruth Video Game Cover Art Wii U.png Wii U cover art The Tommy & Ruth Video Game Cover Art 3DS.png Nintendo 3DS cover art The Tommy & Ruth Video Game Cover Art Xbox One.png Xbox One cover art Credits : ''Main article: [[Bobby's World: The Game/Credits]]'' Logos